Links
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Editado. Situaciones y pensamientos, basada en las temporadas de Bakugan, de los personajes. Personajes e historia de mi propia creación están incluidas
1. Chapter 1

**Serie de pequeños pensamientos, basados en la serie de Bakugan, con algunos spoilers de mis personajes propios, ideas y adelantos de historias que tengo en mi cabeza. **

**Gato**

A Helios le costaba acostumbrarse a vivir con los Battle Brawlers. No solo por el hecho que habían sido enemigos hasta hace poco, sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a estar acompañado. Incluso cuando vivía en Vestroia siempre había andado por su cuenta. Recién cuando se había convertido en compañero de Spectra, empezó a andar en grupo.

Pero, incluso cuando era parte de los Vexos, no se sentía cómodo con los otros Bakugan. Considerando que la mayoría habían sido "domados" para servir solo a sus compañeros, hasta que se perdía el efecto cuando el Bakugan pasaba a otro peleador. El único Bakugan que le parecía que tenia suficiente sentido común era Vulcan, que ahora estaba desaparecido (o peor aun, muerto).

Asi es que el Pyrus se la pasaba solo. Ese día, estaba revisando la casa del humano Marucho en su forma de esfera, pensando como derrotar a Zenoheld y evitando cualquier comunicación con los otros Bakugan de la Resistencia.

¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

Helios volteó, y vio a los otros Bakugan salir flotando (incluso a Drago) a gran velocidad.

¡Corre, Helios, antes de que te atrape!- exclamó Preyas, cuando el grupo paso a su costado.

Y, ¿ahora que les pasa a estos locos?- se pregunto el dragón Bakugan.

Fue cuando dos ojos brillantes aparecieron detrás de él.

¡AGGGGGHHHHHH!- se escuchó un grito.

¿Ese no fue Helios?- preguntó Mira, que estaba paseando con su hermano por el jardín.

Helios nunca grita.- le contestó Keith, también confundido por el grito.

¿¡QUÉ ES ESA COSA?- exclamó Helios a lo lejos.

¡COMPAÑERO EN PROBLEMAS!- Preyas gritó.- ¡MANIOBRAS DE RESCATE!

¡YA LO ATRAPO!- exclamó Elfin.

¡TE DIJIMOS QUE CORRIERAS!- exclamó Percival.

¡E tú, ya suéltalo!- dijo Drago.

Los dos hermanos se miraron por un segundo, antes de ir corriendo hacia el origen del grito. Lo que encontraron, no era exactamente lo que esperaban…

Un felino, un gato para ser exacto, de color negro con blanco en el estomago y las patitas, estaba jugando con Helios. Haciéndolo rodar de un lado a otro, mientras que los otros Bakugan trataban de distraer al animal. Pero, la misión de rescate era infructífera, ya que Nemus y Wilda ya estaban en manos del gato.

Drago estaba que le gritaba un montón de cosas al gato, esperando distraerlo, mientras que Elfin y Preyas saltaban sobre la espalda de este. Percival e Ingram estaban a punto de convertirse en los nuevos juguetes del felino.

¿Qué es ESO?- preguntó Keith.

Un gato.- le explicó Mira, mientras levantaba al felino.- Una mascota de los humanos, que son muy independientes y listos. Y aparentemente, sienten una fascinación por todo lo que rueda.

Helios agradeció con toda el alma a Mira, por haberle quitado al animal de encima. También Percival e Ingram estaban agradecidos.

¿Qué paso?- le preguntó Keith a su compañero.

Estaba caminando cuando de pronto es monstruo peludo me salto encima.- le explico Helios, sentado en la mano de su compañero vestal. – Creo que tengo nauseas.

Se te pasa en un instante.- le explicó Drago.

Voy a aplastar a ese gato.- dijo el dragón cyborg, todavía sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

No; es la mascota de alguien.- le advirtió Mira, cargando al gato. El felino estaba feliz en los brazos de la chica, ronroneando.- Lo voy a llevar con Marucho, a ver si sabe donde esta su dueño.

Cuando Mira se fue, Helios dijo algo que nunca pensó que diría.

Chicos… gracias por salvarme del gato.- dijo el dragón, en un extraño momento de sinceridad.- ¡PERO NADIE MENCIONE ESTE INCIDENTE, NUNCA!

Nunca lo mencionare de nuevo…-se rio Drago.

Pero, dentro de unos años, volvieron a mencionar el incidente. Sobre todo, cuando otro gato salto sobre todo un grupo de Bakugan recién llegados a la Tierra.

**Crecer**

Cuando Drago volvió a ver a Dan, lo primero que noto era que su voz había cambiado en los 3 años que habían transcurrido. También estaba más alto que Runo. Al principio no le importó esos cambios al dragón.

Cuando lograron liberar a todos los Bakugan y regresaron a la Tierra, Drago vio que el cuarto de su amigo era diferente. Ya no había juguetes en la ventana. Ni balón de futbol ni comics en el suelo. Cuando le pregunto que le había pasado a sus cosas, el chico le contestó que ya no le interesaban. En su lugar, tocaba la guitarra (un poco desafinado al principio), se dedicaba a estudiar (¿desde cuando estudiaba Dan?), y se preguntaba si a Runo le gustaría ir a tal sitio con él. De citas esperaba ese tema de Julie, pero no de Dan.

Dan era el mismo… pero no del todo. Ahora iba a la secundaria. Le interesaban cosas que cuando tenia 12 años le aburrían. Incluso ya estaba hablando de que profesión quería estudiar.

Cuando fue la invasión Gundaliana, Drago se sorprendió de la madurez del adolescente, durante las batallas. Miyoko le explicó que Dan estaba dejando atrás la infancia, e iba a convertirse en pocos años en adulto.

Por una parte, Drago estaba feliz que su amigo tuviera la cabeza más en la tierra que en las nubes, y se tomara las decisiones con calma. Pero, no podía evitar pensar que Dan se convertiría en adulto, e igual a sus preferencias de niño, se olvidaría de él. Había visto a su padre interesarse más en su trabajo, pasando menos tiempo con su familia. Sabía que algunos adultos, se volvían agresivos al crecer y usaban su fuerza para el mal. Otros… ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar lo que ellos hacían.

Cuando Mag Mel empezó a afectar la unión de los Battle Brawlers, Dan mostró un enojo que el Bakugan nunca había visto antes en él. Drago empezó a desear un poco, que su amigo se hubiera quedado como un chico de 12 años, en lugar de convertirse en un adulto. Quería volver a ver la despreocupación y alegría en los ojos de niño de Dan.

Cuando los Battle Brawlers regresaron a ser un grupo, dejando atrás sus malentendidos; salvaron a los demás peleadores en el Inter espacio, y se mantuvieron unidos hasta el final contra Mag Mel… a Drago ya no le preocupó más que Dan se convirtiera en adulto.

Pasara lo que pasara; que se convirtiera en adulto… Dan siempre iba a ser su compañero y mejor amigo.

**Dragones**

Esto ya era demasiado.

Cuando Drakonian acepto ir a escondidas a la casa de Hotaru, sin que Ayako lo viera (lo cual no esperaba, ya que la humana estaba más ocupada en expulsar a los Bakugan, que en su hermano) nunca espero encontrar… "eso" en el cuarto del niño.

Dragones. Dibujos de dragones en las paredes. Libros de dragones. Películas. Posters de películas (en especial Como entrenar a tu dragón). Muñecos de dragones en la cama y estantes. Algunos juguetes de elfos, enanos y otras criaturas estaban en el piso. Pero los más grandes eran de dragones.

¿No crees que es demasiado?- le preguntó el dragón.

Tal vez…-dijo el niño, un poco avergonzado por su hobby.

El Bakugan siguió examinando el lugar, viendo todas las cosas que tenia el niño. Casi todos los libros y películas estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, mientras que los muñecos estaban alineados por tamaño. Unos libros, y una vieja mochila estaban en el escritorio, que era lo único que no tenía dragones encima. Lo único ajeno al lugar, además de las cosas del colegio, era un marco. Una foto de una familia estaba puesta en este. Los padres, una chica y un bebé.

A papá le gustaban los dragones…- le explicó Hotaru, mirando la foto.- A Ayako no le importa mucho. Mi abuela dice que lo saque de mi papá. Los demás niños creen que exagero.

Drakonian no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el chico. Los humanos le habían parecido seres horrendos y egoístas, pero al relacionarse más con Hotaru y los Battle Brawlers se había dado cuenta de su error. Pero, personas como Ayako, le hacían recordar la ignorancia e egoísmo de los seres humanos. ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando su hermano andaba tan solo?

¿Por qué te gustan todos los dragones?- le preguntó Drakonian, cambiando el tema.

No todos; los malos no…- le explicó el niño.- ¿Por qué me gustan? Porque son valientes; tienen confianza; se enfrentan a ejércitos enteros para defender a sus amigos y familia. Y son muy amigables y leales… como Toothless. O como Saphira. Y también son chistosos, como Draco…

Drakonian se quedó escuchando al niño como hablaba de los dragones, con una alegría y entusiasmo que casi no mostraba en público. Realmente… empezaba a agradarle que el chico fuera su compañero.

¿Quieres ver una película?- le preguntó el chico de repente.

Claro.- le contestó el dragón Bakugan.

Se quedaron viendo películas hasta que Hotaru se quedó dormido. Drakonian lo levantó con cuidado y lo puso sobre su cama, antes de salir por la ventana. Se despidió de él, y se fue de regreso al cuartel de los Battle Brawlers.

Hotaru se quedo profundamente dormido, abrazando un muñeco de dragón de color rojo.

**Los gatos aman jugar con las esferas. Lo hemos visto en el anime. **

**Tarde o temprano, todos crecen.**

**Quien no haya visto como entrenar a tu dragón… no sabe lo que se pierde. Hotaru y Drakonian son dos personajes creados por mí en mi cuenta de Devianart. **

**Hasta la próxima. Todavía tengo que terminar mi fic de HTTYD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siguen las historias.**

**Desacuerdos**

_Diana le pide consejo a su padre, sobre un problema con su compañero Bakugan._

Papá…- una chica de 14 años, de pelo marrón amarrado en dos colitas y ojos café rojizos a acercó a un hombre de ya iba a llegar a sus 40.- ¿Estás ocupado?

Dan, con todo los papeles que tenia que corregir para los cursos de verano de la universidad, levanto la vista hacia su hija. Su compañero Drago, que estaba sentado en su forma esfera sobre un montón de libros, también volteo hacia ella.

No.- dijo él, dejando de lado un momento su trabajo.

Cuando tú y Drago, se conocieron…- preguntó ella un poco insegura.- ¿Tenían desacuerdos?

Si que tenían desacuerdos... ¡Si tiro una vez a Drago al río!

Claro; los amigos siempre tienen discusiones.- le explicó Dan.

¿Pasó algo entre Tyrannus y tú?- preguntó Drago.

El Bakugan de Diana, había llegado a conocer a la chica cuando lo salvo de un grupo de abusivos peleadores, junto con otros Bakugan. A pesar de que la adolescente no tenia un compañero Bakugan (ya tenia 14 años ese día) permanente, tuvo la suficiente experiencia para derrotarlos. Cuando trataron de quitarles los Bakugan a la fuerza, sus amigos llegaron para defenderla. Luego vinieron Dan y él, y los abusivos salieron corriendo.

Los demás Bakugan se fueron inmediatamente, pero Tyrannus se quedó cerca, como si tuviera dudas sobre irse o no. Finalmente, se fue del lugar. Pero, más tarde en ese mismo día, el Bakugan regresó justo cuando la chica soplo las velas de su torta de cumpleaños. Y le pidió que fuera su compañera de pelea. La chica acepto.

El Bakugan era valiente y honorable en pelea, pero testarudo y un poco gruñón. Era agresivo. No escuchaba consejos. Ya se había peleado con Fairy Haos, el Bakugan de Riku, por su mala actitud. A Diana le daba dolor de cabeza todas las quejas que daba el Bakugan dinosaurio.

Y las gallinas. Por una extraña razón, Tyrannus no podía ver un pollo muerto sin que le diera un ataque. Tal vez era porque era un T-rex, y su descendiente más cercano era la gallina. La última vez que comieron pollo a la casa, Diana tuvo que dejarlo en su cuarto luego que se desmayó en la sala.

Recuerdas… el agujero en unos de los estadios de práctica.- dijo Diana.

¿El que "hizo" Minotaus, el compañero de Michael?- Dan pregunto por el Bakugan del hijo de Alice, quien tenia una actitud de pegar primero y preguntar después.

No fue él…- dijo avergonzada la chica, mientras sacaba a un Bakugan de su bolsillo.- Anda, diles.

El Bakugan de su mano se quedó callado.

¿Tyrannus?- le preguntó Drago. – No me hagas obligarte a hablar.

¡Vale, fui yo!- se abrió la esfera, mostrando a un muy molesto Bakugan Pyrus.- ¡Me resbale! ¡La bola de fuego no chocó contra el Darkus!

¡No te resbalaste, disparaste antes de tiempo!- dijo indignada la chica.

¡YA; DISPARE ANTES DE TIEMPO!- se quejó Tyrannus, saltando en la mano de su compañera humana.- ¿Contenta?

Ya lo sabía…- le dijo Dan a los dos.

¿Lo sabias?- preguntaron Diana y Tyrannus al mismo tiempo.

Sólo un Pyrus podría haber hecho ese ataque.- les explicó Drago.- Michael fue muy amable en tomar la culpa, para que no te metieras en problemas.

Es que me daba vergüenza…- Diana confesó.- Tú y papá son tan buenos en equipo en las batallas Bakugan… Y Tyrannus y yo…

Yo no tengo ningún problema, niña.- se defendió el T-rex.

Oye, al principio nosotros dos no podíamos ni hablar sin terminar peleando.- le aseguró Dan, entendiendo el problema de su hija.- Pasara un tiempo para que puedan trabajar bien en equipo, pero deben ser pacientes y comprensivos uno con el otro.

Yo no…- empezó a quejarse Tyrannus.

Tyrannus… recuerda que ella te salvo, al menos se amable.- le recordó Drago.

Está bien.- respondió Tyrannus.

Ahora, creo que ustedes dos deben ir a ayudar a Michael.- les dijo Dan.

¿Por qué?- se quejó Tyrannus.

Michael no hizo nada.- asumió su responsabilidad la chica.

Pero, Minotaus hizo OTRO agujero en el piso, cuando estaban peleando.- Dan explicó.- Cuanto más rápido terminen, más rápido podrán practicar de nuevo.

Diana y Tyrannus se fueron a reparar el desastre que hicieron.

No te recuerdan a alguien…- le preguntó Drago a su amigo, cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron.

¿Te parece?- se rio Dan.

Un par de semanas después, Diana y Tyrannus se llevaban mejor. Sin embargo, surgió otro problema. Fue cuando Tom, un amigo de la infancia de la chica, fue a visitarla. Y Tyrannus, en su forma esfera (para el alivio de todos), le mordió en la nariz. Después de que los adultos se calmaron, Diana le dijo algo a su padre.

Papá… creo que mi Bakugan cambio su problema por otro…- dijo ella.- ¡Ahora es celoso!

¡No soy celoso!- se quejó el Bakugan.

Ahí van de nuevo…

**Nene (Battle Brawlers Saga)**

_Una señora les pide a las chicas que cuiden a su bebé mientras va al baño, en el café de los padres de Runo. _

¿Qué…?- empezó Drago.

Es…- dijo Tigrerra.

Esa…- continuó Gorem.

Pequeña…- siguió Skyress.

¿Cosa?- terminó Preyas.

Esa cosa, era un niño de casi dos años, quien estaba sentado en las rodillas de Runo. Una señora conocida del café, le pidió que a la chica que lo vigilara hasta que regresara del baño.

Es un bebé, Drago.- le dijo Dan, mientras el pequeño movía sus manitos.

¿Qué nunca han visto un bebé?- le preguntó Julie, mientras le hacia cosquilla en el estomago al pequeño.

El niño, estaba vestido con un overol, tenía pelo marrón oscuro y unos grandes ojos verdes. Decía un montón de frases incompletas, y señalaba a los Bakugan, riéndose.

No, nunca hemos visto a un humano tan pequeño.- le explicó Skyress.

¿Qué nunca has sido un niño?- le preguntó Marucho a Preyas.

¿Un niño?- Preyas respondió, confundido.

Una cría…- le explicó Tigrerra.

Es cierto, los Bakugan deben haber sido pequeños alguna vez.- se preguntó a si misma Julie.

Algunas especies, nacen siendo del tamaño de un adulto, y listas para sobrevivir solas.- argumentó Alice.

No, nacemos pequeños y crecemos en algunos años humanos.- les explicó Skyress, a unos confundidos jóvenes.

Pero no hay muchas hembras en su especie.- le preguntó Shun a su Bakugan. -¿Cómo entonces tienen bebés?

No se como se reproducen aquí, pero un Bakugan nace de la energía de su entorno.- Drago les dijo, no queriendo saber realmente como las criaturas de ese mundo se "multiplicaban". Una vez se lo preguntó a Dan, y este le dijo que se lo preguntara a su madre. Tema cerrado.

¡Entonces son pequeños y adorables en una etapa de su vida!- exclamó entusiasmada Julie, abrazando a Gorem, quien se puso rojo.- ¡Como quisiera haber visto a Gorem de bebé!

Julie, aquí no…- dijo rojo de vergüenza, el Bakugan Subterra.

¿No tienen madres o padres?- preguntó sorprendido Dan.

Tenemos cuidadores; nos crían hasta que somos lo bastante grandes para cuidarnos solos.- Tigrerra explicó.- Me sorprende que este humano no pueda hablar.

Los bebés nacen pequeños, necesitando de su mamá para crecer.- explicó Alice, que se sentó al lado de Runo para cargar al niño.- Necesitan todo el amor y cuidado para crecer.

Casi todos los seres vivos tienen una mamá…- siguió Runo, hasta que se dio cuenta que Shun estaba mirando al niño.- Pero… todos miembros de una familia ayudan a criar al bebé.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser criar a esta cosi…?- Preyas no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, porque el niño lo cogió… ¡y se lo metió a la boca!

Después de un segundo de shock… todos gritaron.

¡PREYAS!- gritó Marucho, horrorizado.

¡SE VA A COMER A PREYAS!- exclamó Gorem.

¡No te metas Preyas a la boca!- exclamó Runo.

Fue Alice, quien resolvió el problema. Saco a Preyas de la boca del nene, con cuidado, y antes de que este empezara a llorar, le dio uno de los juguetes que había dejado la madre. Todos suspiraron aliviados, mientras que Preyas salió en busca de un caño para lavarse.

Ni una palabra de esto…- dijo Dan, cuando la madre salió del baño.

**Infantil (varios años antes de la saga)**

En el mundo de Vestroia, donde estaba la región de Pyrus, un grupo de pocos días de nacidos Bakugan, paseaban con su cuidador. En el grupo estaba un Dragonoid de color rojo, que caminaba con dificultad, ya sus alas eran muy grandes y le costaba mantenerlas lejos del suelo.

A ver pequeños.- dijo la hembra Bakugan, que tenía forma de un Brontosaurio.- Hoy día vamos a visitar a otros de Bakugan de su edad. Se deben portar bien.

Las otras crías estaban más interesados en jugar entre sí, que en conocer otros Bakugan. Excepto el pequeño dragón. No había otros dragones en su grupo con quien jugar. Tal vez habría alguien como él con los otros cuidadores.

El suelo empezó a temblar, y gran Bakugan con cicatrices y una pata coja, empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Las otras crías se escondieron detrás de su cuidadora, pero solo el dragón se quedó adelante.

¿Ese es el otro cuidador?- le preguntó a la Bakugan. Pero esta se puso en modo defensivo. No. No era el otro cuidador.

Tranquila, cuidadora.- dijo el Bakugan con cicatrices.- Solo voy de paso.

El Bakugan era un poco más grande que su cuidadora. Caminaba en cuatro patas, con una que estaba llena de cicatrices. Era viejo, y parecía muy agresivo. En su espalda, había algo que se movía.

Y ese algo salió corriendo de la espalda del Bakugan, y se lanzó contra el grupo del Dragonoid rojo. Una sombra mordió a sus compañeros, y también los tiró al piso. Muchos rompieron en llanto.

Cuando la sombra se lanzó contra él, el dragón rojo le dio un cabezazo. La cosa misteriosa soltó un grito de sorpresa, antes de caer hacia atrás. La sombra, resultó ser otro dragón Pyrus, pero de color gris rojizo.

¡Abusivo!- le gritó el Dragonoid rojo.

No es abusivo buscar pelea.- se defendió el otro. Luego, se toco uno de sus ojos con sus pequeñas garras.- ¡Me lastimaste el ojo! ¡Te sacaré uno por esto!

¡No seas infantil!- le dijo el otro dragón rojo.

¿Infantil?- se quejó el dragón gris.- No hay nada malo en querer pelear. ¡Vamos a pelear ahora!

. Eres un niño malcriado.- le contestó el de color rojo.- Al menos di por favor.

Tú vas a decir por favor, cuando te esté arrancando la cola.- le contestó el gris.

¡Infantil!- le insultó el rojo, saltando sobre él.

¡Cobarde!- dijo el gris.

Antes de que se pudieran seguir peleando, la cuidadora levantó al dragón rojo del suelo con su boca. Estaba cargando en su espalda al resto de su grupo.

¡Ey, no hemos terminado!- se quejó el otro pequeño.

Dile a tu aprendiz que deje ser tan agresivo.- le dijo la cuidadora al otro Bakugan adulto.

No hay nada de malo en querer ser más fuerte.- se defendió el Bakugan viejo.- Presiento malos tiempos. Malos tiempos donde los más fuertes sobrevivirán.

Tampoco puedes sobrevivir, ganándote enemigos en todas partes.- finalizó la cuidadora. Puso en su espalda al dragón bebé, y se fue.

¡Pero me golpeó el ojo!- se quejó el dragón gris, cuando su cuidador no lo dejó ir tras el otro Bakugan.

Parte de ser un poderoso Bakugan, es ser paciente.- le explicó el anciano Bakugan. – Ya tendrás tu oportunidad cuando seas mayor.

¡Pero la quiero ahora!- se quejó la cría.

Hmp. La paciencia no es tu fuerte, ya me doy cuenta, Helios.- dijo el anciano.

Muchos años después, el dragón rojo volvió a lastimarle el ojo.

**Dan y Runo se casan, y tienen 2 hijos. Diana y Riku. El Bakugan de Diana en un T-rex, y el de Riku un hada. Sus bocetos están en mi Devianart.**

**Parece que esos dos dragones se conocían desde antes. ¿No?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siguen las historias.**

**Ventana**

_En el departamento de Dan, siempre se tienen las ventanas abiertas para que Drago pueda entrar. Pero, un día en que Runo estaba visita estas estaban cerradas…_

¡El señor Dan nos dejó afuera!- se quejó Aerogan, mientras buscaba alguna abertura en la ventana.

¡Silencio, Aerogan!- le reprendió Tigrerra.- Todavía hay gente durmiendo.

Cuando Dan se mudó a los apartamentos de la universidad, había una política de cero batallas bakugan en el campus. También estaba prohibido traer a los bakugan a las clases, porque los profesores pensaban que distraían a los alumnos de sus estudios.

Aunque a Drago le parecía una tontería (nunca le quitaría su tiempo valioso de estudio a su compañero) acataba las ordenes. Durante el día se la pasaba en la biblioteca, conversando con los otros bakugan o paseando por la ciudad donde Dan realizaba sus estudios universitarios. Era diferente a Bakugan City, pero no menos interesante.

Pero hace unos días había llegado Runo de visita. Su universidad empezaba las vacaciones una semana antes que la de Dan. Justo había llegado cuando el chico estaba realizando sus últimos exámenes. Drago obligó prácticamente a su compañero que durmiera, cuando empezó a ver bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

Runo llegó justo en el momento apropiado para ayudarlo con los estudios (y a ordenar, por que el cuarto parecía una selva) además de prepararle algo más nutritivo que las comidas congeladas y la de la cafetería.

Ayer en la noche habían salido con otros chicos para celebrar su último examen. Habían paseado por toda la ciudad, pero cuando el resto del grupo quiso ir a un club, Runo declino. En su lugar, prácticamente jaló a Dan al cine. No pudieron terminar de ver la película, porque uno de los amigos lo llamó desesperado diciendo que su Bakugan se había caído en una jarra de cerveza y se intoxico.

Así es que, pasaron cómo dos horas cerca del peleador y su bakugan, vigilando que no hiciera nada estúpido ni que le diera un ataque al monstruo por haber consumido tanto alcohol.

Drago, Tigrerra y Aerogan se quedaron en el cuarto del chico del bakugan borracho, mientras que Dan y Runo regresaron al departamento por que estaban cansados de todo el ajetreo del día. Cuando fue de mañana, los bakugan dejaron el cuarto del chico y fueron de regreso a la casa de Dan.

Pero las ventanas, que estaban todos los días abiertas, estaban cerradas esa mañana.

¡Dan!- levantó la voz Drago, pero no lo suficiente para despertar al resto de los habitantes del edificio.- ¡Dan, estamos aquí en forma esfera! ¡Nos va atrapar algún gato!

¡Señorita RUNO!- gritó Aerogan, casi llorando.

Silencio los dos.- dijo molesto, Tigrerra.- Nos van a tirar un balde de agua por sus gritos.

No, el agua está bastante cara para desperdiciarse.- argumentó Aerogan.

Esperen…- Drago se acercó volando a otra ventana.- Esta ventana está abierta.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, los bakugan entraron por la ventana que daba hacia la sala. El lugar estaba silencioso.

Qué raro…- dijo Drago, mientras examinaba el lugar.- Tal vez se fueron temprano para chequear al bakugan "alcoholizado".

Pero, son las 6 de la mañana.-argumentó Tigrerra.

En eso, Aerogan notó que el sonido de unas respiraciones que venían desde el cuarto principal. El joven bakugan se acercó a la puerta y miro dentro de la habitación.

¡Ya los encontré!- dijo el bakugan Haos, entrando en la habitación.

¿Qué hacen ahí…?-le preguntó Drago, cuando…

Oigan, ¿por qué están los dos abrazados?- preguntó Aerogan, despertando a los dos jóvenes.

¡AEROGAN!- exclamó Runo, llena de vergüenza.

¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- Tigrerra entró a la habitación, preocupado por el grito.- ¿Dónde está tu ro…?

¡DRAGO, NI TE ATREVAS A ENTRAR!- le gritó Dan desde el cuarto.- ¡Fuera los dos de aquí!

Los dos bakugan salieron volando de la habitación, antes de que Drago pudiera entrar para ver de qué se trataba todo ese griterío. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos de un portazo.

¿Qué pasó?- Drago se acercó a sus dos compañeros.

No lo sé… tuvo algo que ver con el ciclo de la vida humana.- se encogió de hombros Aerogan.

**Darkus**

_Helios está rechazando sus partes mecánicas. Spectra debe tomar una decisión para salvarle la vida. _

Empezó cómo un simple malestar. Helios se había quejado que su brazo metálico le estaba causando molestias. Spectra no encontró nada grave en la conexión de las partes metálicas de su bakugan. Sólo una pequeña infección que corrigió rápidamente, ya que su compañero quería seguir probando su fuerza contra los reclutas para la nueva guardia real.

Nadie previno lo que vino después.

Cuando estaba en plena practica contra uno de los Bakugan del príncipe Griff, su sistema empezó a mandar alertas de fallos a la computadora central. Después empezó a sobrecalentarse, y antes que Spectra pudiera descifrar lo que estaba pasando, su bakugan cayó al suelo.

En medio de todo el frenesí y la alarma, Wilda y Rex ayudaron a llevar a Helios al laboratorio más cercano. Cuando terminaron de analizarlo, los científicos le dieron la más terrible noticia a Spectra.

Todo el sistema de Helios estaba colapsando. Sus partes metálicas estaban rechazando la unión orgánica, generando una infección masiva en el cuerpo. Habían dos opciones: remover las partes metálicas o forzar la evolución para que las partes no orgánicas se fusionaran permanentemente con su cuerpo.

Ninguna de las dos opciones garantizaba que Helios sobreviviría.

Spectra salió del lugar sin decir nada.

Tania quiso hablar con él, pero Gus se lo impidió. La decisión que iba a tomar su maestro necesitaba de toda su concentración, por lo que nadie debía molestarlo. Pero, eso no evito que golpeara a otro científico que afirmo que Spectra merecía lo que le estaba pasando por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.

Escuchen mis palabras; Spectra remplazará inmediatamente a Helios ni bien deje este de funcionar.- dijo el joven, antes de que Baron y Ace lo sacaran del lugar.

Ya entrada la noche, Mira encontró a su hermano al costado de su bakugan, revisando una y otra vez las pantallas que mostraban su estado actual. El bakugan cyborg se veía débil y frágil, echado sobre el piso de metal. Varios cables estaban conectados a su cuerpo, y una máscara en sus mandíbulas mantenía el flujo de aire a sus pulmones.

Keith…-dijo Mira, acercándose a su hermano.- Debes ir a dormir. Mañana llegaremos a una solución.

Su hermano la ignoró. Siguió revisando los datos.

Yo nunca realizo mis experimentos sin analizar todos los riesgos.- dijo él, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Oh, Keith… no te culpes. Nadie podría haber prevenido esto.- Mira miró con compasión a su hermano.

¡Era mi experimento!- el chico se volteó para verla a los ojos. No llevaba su máscara, pero su expresión era fría y sin emoción alguna como si la tuviera.- Analicé cada estadística; cada variable. Helios no podía tener fallos. Era imposible que tuviera algún desperfecto en sus sistemas. Lo hice para convertirlo en el bakugan más poderoso de todos, sin necesitar la evolución.

Mira se asustó un poco por el exabrupto de su hermano mayor. Pero, en los últimos meses, ella había aprendido a ver mejor debajo de la máscara de Spectra. Y podía ver el miedo que sentía Keith por perder a su compañero. Pero sobre todo, podía ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

Keith…- Mira abrazó a su hermano, en un gesto de compasión.- Todo saldrá bien. Helios se va a curar, ya lo verás. Es demasiado testarudo para que una infección lo venza.

Las dos opciones que dieron los otros expertos…- Keith se pasó la mano por el rostro; estaba agotado física y mentalmente.- Removerle las partes metálicas es imposible; se fusionaron con el hueso durante la operación.

Tal vez el problema fue el mismo fin que le diste al convertir a Helios en cyborg…- sugirió Mira, pensativa.- No le permitiste evolucionar normalmente. La otra opción podría salvarlo.

Aunque eso fuera verdad, la computadora pronostico menos del 45% de que sobreviva.- dijo él.

Keith, cuando ibas a pelear contra Dan, tus datos decían que tenias la ventaja por que Helios era estadísticamente más fuerte que Drago.- Mira le dijo firmemente.- Pero, Drago te demostró lo contrario. A pesar que perdió la primera vez, pudo derrotar a Helios, sin importar lo que los datos decían…- tomo sus manos, para darle toda su confianza y soporte.- Ten fe, Keith. La fe fue lo que ayudó a Drago y a Dan a superar los momentos más difíciles. Y ahora puede ayudarte a ti y a Helios.

No tengo mucha confianza en eso…-contestó Spectra.

La fe te ayudará, hermano.- dijo ella, mientras se retiraba de la habitación.- Todo saldrá bien al final.

Unas horas más tarde, Spectra estaba apoyando su espalda en la cabeza de su bakugan. Lo único que indica que su bakugan seguía vivo, era la suave respiración que escuchaba en la máscara de su boca.

No te voy a remplazar…- dijo Spectra.

Me alegro escuchar que se mantendrá leal a mi amo.- dijo una sombra, que se reflejaba en suelo.- Como su Mechtogan, me mantendré leal al él, hasta su último aliento.

No te preocupes, Slynix.- Spectra le aseguró al Mechtogan.- Helios me perseguiría en la otra vida si lo remplazara por otro bakugan.

"Entonces, no lo remplaces."

El vestal se sobresaltó ante la extraña voz. Tal vez la falta de sueño lo estaba afectando.

Señor, siento otra presencia en la habitación.- dijo la sombra de Slynix.

"Puedes salvar a tu compañero. Pero, debes asumir los riesgos."

¿Cómo puedo salvarlo?- le demandó Spectra, a la extraña voz que identificó como femenina.

"Que su flama su vuelva negra."

¿Qué?- preguntó Spectra.- ¡Dime que significa!

Que… que…me convierta… en Darkus.-le contestó una voz rasposa y débil.

Spectra giró para ver a su compañero, quien había abierto los ojos con dificultad. El dragón luchaba por mantenerse despierto, a pesar que los técnicos le habían inyectado grandes cantidades de anestesia, para evitarle el dolor.

No… no voy… no voy a morir en un laboratorio…-dijo el bakugan cyborg, con dificultad.- No moriré… de esta forma… tan patética.

Helios…-dijo sorprendido el vestal.

"¿Tomarás el riesgo? ¿Ambos tomarán el riesgo?"

Spectra miró a los ojos a su bakugan. No necesito nada más para saber la respuesta.

Si…

Al día siguiente, los científicos prepararon el laboratorio para intercambiar el atributo Pyrus de Helios por el Darkus.

**Agradecer**

_Leonidas no tenía nada que agradecerle al mundo. Pero en la tierra, tuvo algo por el cual agradecer. _

Leonidas nunca tuvo nada que agradecerle al mundo. Su nacimiento, fue en su opinión, una maldición.

Nació en una dimensión de dolor, agonía y desesperanza. Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez, sentía todo el odio y la ira de los bakugan que habían perecido ahí. Y quería venganza. Solo venganza, contra todos los seres vivos que eran felices y vivían en la luz.

Su existencia era solamente una maldición. Los demás bakugan le temían. Le llamaban un monstruo; que no era de confianza; que era un aliado de Naga. En pelea era uno de los oponentes más fuertes; nunca retrocedía y siempre estaba ansioso por seguir peleando. Pelear y ganar era la única razón por la que se mantenía con vida.

Pero, lo único que le brindaba un poco de calma a su retorcida existencia era haber conocido a Ryo.

Cuando todos los demás lo acusaron de ser un monstruo, el joven humano se mantuvo leal a él y lo defendió. Cuando Vladitor le ofreció convertirse en su general, la única razón por la que no aceptó fue porque pondría en peligro a Ryo. (Le dio otra razón para maldecir al universo entero.)

Después de la última batalla contra Vladitor, la energía oscura que lo había creado empezó a desaparecer… por lo que él empezó a desaparecer también. Mentalmente maldijo al destino, a la tierra y todo el universo por apartarlo de la única persona que había mostrado un poco de compresión.

Aunque Ryo le rogo que no se fuera… el chico no estaba llorando. Marduk, por us parte, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas en ese momento.

Entonces, entendió que su compañero no quería pasarle sus sentimientos negativos a él. Quería pasarle su fortaleza… su fortaleza para sobrellevar la oscuridad que rodeaba la Dimensión de la Perdición.

Y por primera vez en toda su corta vida, Leonidas le agradeció al mundo por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a Ryo.

Años más tarde, Leonidas le contó su historia a otro Bakugan que también tenía dudas sobre su existencia.


End file.
